<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lay your weapons down by squirkless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510536">lay your weapons down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirkless/pseuds/squirkless'>squirkless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Battlefield, Canonical Character Death, Oneshit, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, War, its not corona, lots of death, mentions of a virus, this aint edited at all lol, we be killing everyone today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirkless/pseuds/squirkless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"tell the others...i'm sorry. and tell the leaders to...lay their weapons down."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu fics that were based on a song</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lay your weapons down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi its me again<br/>back with another fic based on a single song lyric<br/>sorry not sorry for the deaths-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2040</strong>
</p><p>The war seemed like it was never going to end. Bodies littered the expanse of land, the survivors having no strength to continue. One by one, they fell from sheer exhaustion, from the pain of their injuries, from the heartbreak of killing their own comrades.</p><p>The leaders watched from their tents, far away from the mass murder. They were in a flurry of panic, not knowing what was going on at the battlefield, not knowing all the deaths they caused.</p><p>It was only one decision. If they rejected it, they wouldn’t be having a war on their hands. If they had rejected it, so many people wouldn't have died. They could’ve lived to see their family, their friends. But all it took was one word. One word that caused one of the greatest wars to ever happen in the history of their world.</p><p>The decision went through. They fired a pulse from a satellite orbiting their planet, blanketing the world in a grey fog. None of them knew what the fog did to them, the only words from the authorities were, “Just wait.”</p><p>They were forced into isolation as disease started spreading across the globe. The authorities did nothing. Soon, people started showing symptoms of immunity to the diseases. Those people were taken away and were never seen again.</p><p>Those that showed signs of immunity were thrown into a war-zone, somewhere no one knew of. They had to fight each other, to fight friends and family. They couldn’t be killed easily, leading to a war that spanned many years.</p><p>None of them knew why they were fighting. All rationality left their minds long ago. They had barely any sense of time, with not many memories as well. The immunity to the diseases carried along a loss of senses, leaving them the shells of what they once were.</p><p>Soon, communications started up once again, allowing the leaders of the war to gain information about the battles.</p><p>They received nothing in return.</p><hr/><p>Two runners were sent to the battlefield, one that went by the name of Decoy, the other nameless. Decoy zipped through the plains, his fluffy hair shining in the evening light with the nameless female close on his heels. They soon reached the crest of the hill that looked down on the battle, both of them stumbling to a stop.</p><p>What they saw scarred them for life.</p><p>They saw the multitude of bodies, the grass soaked with their blood. The nameless girl stumbled down the hill, leaving Decoy at the top. She crouched down beside one of the bodies, her small frame shaking as she wailed to the skies.</p><p>Decoy could only stand there and watch as the girl drifted around the battlefield in a daze, crouching near bodies before standing up and moving on, like a silent prayer to the dead.</p><p>He could see twins holding each other, swords stabbed through their abdomens. Someone had taken a sword for another. Others had limbs slashed off completely, some even going as far as to lose their head. Burns littered the bodies of one section of the battlefield, the corpses dark as charcoal. It was deathly silent, the stench of rotting and burnt bodies lingering in the air. The only movement on the deathly battleground was the girl drifting around the bodies, putting them to rest.</p><p>Another flash of movement got Decoy looking closer, determined to see if they were any survivors.</p><p>He found one.</p><p>A male had collapsed on someone, arrows piercing their back. The person underneath them was still alive, barely drawing breath.</p><p>Decoy rushed to them, starting to heave the body off the male. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist and turned to look at the person beneath them. They were smiling calmly, their other arm missing. They looked like an angel at death’s door, their hair splayed out beneath them.</p><p>“I’m…going to die…anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. I’m getting you out of here.” Decoy retorted, trying to shove the body off him. But he was small, and the body was much bigger than him, and much heavier.</p><p>“<strong>Stop.</strong>”</p><p>He flinched at the harsh tone in the stranger’s voice, glancing at them.</p><p>“N-no one’s a-alive. So, g-go back.” He mumbled, the blood flow coming from the stump of his arm starting to slow.</p><p>“You can still survive!” Decoy exclaimed, feeling hot tears run down his face. He didn’t want people to die infront of him. He knew the person could live. But they chose not to. Decoy could only watch as the person closed their eyes, hand falling to their side as they breathed one last message.</p><p>One last message for the world.</p><p>“Tell the others…I’m sorry. And tell the leaders to…lay their weapons down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>